This invention relates to a turbo-supercharging system for internal combustion engines with an improved quick acceleration performance.
In general, in case of quickly accelerating a turbo-supercharged engine, the increase in the revolving speed of the turbo-supercharger will lag behind that of the engine, and therefore the amount of air to be drawn into the engine cylinders will become insufficient resulting in reduced acceleration performance of the engine.